mechwarrior_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar
FIELD NOTES: "The Cougar is an OmniMech first introduced by Clan Jade Falcon during the battle of Coventry. Its chassis is that of a highly modified Clan Adder (known as a Puma to Inner Sphere forces). Jade Falcon technicians redesigned the ’Mech to allow for a greater variety of and larger weapons. For a light ’Mech, the Cougar packs a good punch, and that coupled with its good speed makes for a fast, hard-hitting reconnaissance ’Mech." Description The Cougar is a fast hard hitting OmniMech capable of both scouting and fire support roles, developed after an existing design to conserve time and resources, the ''Puma'''' was chosen. Due to the reduced armour of the Cougar and sharing designs with the Puma the Cougar is able to be produced in half the time then it's predecessor. Armament and Equipment The ''Cougar primarily focuses on it's twin Clan LRM 10's in each side torso for it's long range firepower coupled with a Clan ER Large Laser in each arm allowing the Cougar to excel at long range fire support with firepower greater then that typically found in a 'Mech of it's weight class. For close range support an ER Small Laser and ER Medium Laser in the Left Arm. Alternate Configurations Alt. Config. 1* Equipped with two Clan LRM 10's and Clan ER Large Lasers. Possessing very high firepower for it's weight class. Equipped with an Clan ER Small Laser and Clan ER Medium Laser for close range support to prevent heat build up. Alt. Config. 2* This Alternate Configuration replaces the second Clan ER Large Laser from it's Left Arm for additional Heatsinks for superior heat efficiency but reduced range capabilities. Notable and Customized Alternate Configurations -Solaris VII Configurations* Used by Alex Haight, and Peter Dexter. This custom variant boasts mostly on heavy LRM Firepower typical of Peter Dexters configurations. Equipped with a Clan LRM 15 and a Clan LRM 20. Overwhelming enemy 'Mechs with heavy long range missile barrages. *Non Canonical alternate configurations. Missions MechWarrior 4: Vengeance The Cougar first appears and continues to appear in your lance on Kentares IV on your first operations there. Notable Pilots Casey Nolan first 'Mech while fighting with Ian Dresari on Kentares IV on an operation to destroy the Lunar Communications Relay, the other Cougar is piloted by an unknown MechWarrior. [[Jules Gonzales|'Jules' Gonzales]] first appears on the second Operation on Kanteres IV to destroy the SCUD launchers and their escorts. Gonzales potentially being the unknown MechWarrior in the Cougar on the first mission. Peter Dexter piloted the Cougar in the Colosseum Light Circuit on Solaris VII. Sporting a build emphasizing on Clan LRM's much like to his Ryoken Alex Haight piloted his Cougar in the Light Circuit on Solaris VII expedition games. However not baring any resemblances to his other customized chassis of the other weight classes which does appear to be that he has replicated Peters design. Related OmniMechs [[Puma|'Puma']] - The Cougar OmniMech was designed off the Adder (Puma) to increase the speed of development and production time of the chassis. Derived from the Puma the Cougar builds upon the Adders firepower capabilities and improves it carrying higher firepower then it's predecessor. Both 'Mechs possess greater firepower then some Inner Sphere heavies. Notes Despite in BattleTech canon for being slower then the Puma in exchange for it's Firepower. In MechWarrior 4 the cougar is faster and having a slight reduction in weapons. However the Cougar still maintains it's low armour relative to the Puma. Category:Light 'Mech Category:Clan 'Mech Category:Striker Category:Missile boat Category:Omnimech